The overall objective of this Program at the Medical College of Virginia/Virginia Commonwealth University is to promote interest in Aging research and training, and to develop a well-rounded research and training effort which provides an outstanding site for training future academicians in a variety of Aging disciplines. The specific objectives of this multidisciplinary program are (1) to increase awareness of aging research issues among the faculty and students, (2) to provide a coordinating link between research efforts of various departments, (3) to encourage and support new research initiatives, and (4) to enhance training for research. The institution has fostered the development of a Graduate Department of Gerontology, a Division of Geriatric Medicine encompassing programs at the Health Sciences campus and the McGuire V.A. Medical Center, outstanding clinical facilities at the V.A. Center for acute and long-term care of the elderly, a graduate program in Gerontologic Nursing, and the Virginia Center on Aging. In addition there are active programs in geriatric care and Aging research in a number of Clinical and Basic Science Departments. The program will promote awareness of aging issues through various channels of communication, a multidisciplinary coordinating group of leaders of aging programs to guide the implementation of the program, support of research initiatives of the faculty through funds for "seed" grants, consultants, etc., and support of research training through development of new graduate and Fellowship training and graduate courses.